Promise Me
by extremely cool 7
Summary: After Luke's death the group finds a nice house in new surroundings. Sarah starts to feel sad again and Clementine tries to help her. Clementine promised not to leave her but unexpected things happen and she tries to keep her promise until the very end. What's Clementine ready to do to, in order to protect her friend?
1. A Big Mess

I heard some unusual sound which woke me up from my dreamless sleep. Somehow I managed to open my tired eyes. I didn't get up, but rather, I waited to see if it's gonna happen again. Hopefully it wasn't a walker or something worse. For some time nothing actually happened and I started to give up so I could finally sleep. Just when I was about to close my eyes, the same sound as before could be heard. Irritated I had to get from the warm brown couch, which was surprisingly comfortable, unlike cold ground, I decided to check out what is happening. This house was a relief. I actually liked it here, it was cozy and nice. The house had two floors and it was placed in a small neighbourhood. We've already checked the house from walkers, possibly supplies, food etc. By "us" I mean me, Kenny, Jane, Bonnie, Mike, even Sarah helped us, a bit. Of course AJ couldn't, him being just few weeks old. We all wanted to help with looking after him, but Kenny kept saying he could handle it just fine.

After few deaths of our friends, we decided to go somewhere new. Well, we've come here, where is warmer than at Arvo's place. We left Arvo in "his" house. Right now, Mike was on the watch, somewhere near, I'm not sure. Kenny, AJ and Bonnie slept upstairs. So that brings Jane and Sarah being here nearby. I slowly walked hoping I'd find the "troublemaker". I checked the kitchen, hall and living room, and still not a sign from anyone. I was standing in front of someone's bedroom, I'm sure it was Sarah's. I could hear the same sound as before coming from the other side the door. I softly knocked and opened the doors, only to find Sarah sitting on the flor without her red glasses.

" S-Sarah? " - I called her, trying not to be loud, waking up AJ in the middle of the night was not really a good option.

I knelt down so I could have a better look at her through all this darkness. Through the small window I saw the clear sky full of shining stars. I focused back at Sarah.

" Sarah, are you okay? " - I asked her, but no response came out of her mouth. She didn't even look at me. She kept staring at nothing!

The same thing happened back at trailer. _Oh, not again_. It's been a week or more since her dad, Carlos, met terrible fate after escaping from Howe's. These days she seemed okay, at least to me.

" Sarah, please answer me. Hello? Sarah? " - I kept bothering her with all these questions expecting to get an answer.

So I started again "Why aren't you sleeping? Did you make thos weird sounds? Sarah? "

I got up to my legs, tired of this monologue. I don't know exactly why, but I got angry and irritated. I was walking in small circles while mad stuff was coming out of my mouth " You know what? I'm sick of this, sorry but i just am! Why can't you just answer my damn questions!? You can not keep being a little child in the apocalypse, Sarah! I know your dad died but everone has already lost somebody close to them! You can't survive outside if you keep being like this Sar- "

Unexpectedly she cut me off " Y-you don't know a thing!" I turned back to face her.

" What!? I know damn well how is it outside, how is it like to lose somebody you loved and cared deeply about! How to wander alone without food, home, friends! "

She looked at me with her brown eyes, which now weren't afraid, kind, gentle as usual, They were sad yet piercing, was it maybe hate? _No,no. _

She kept looking me straight in the eyes and now was talking in louder voice " I don't care if you wanna survive! I wanna_ live_! You don't even know how I feel! I feel betrayed, angry, sad, lost, alone, useless, stupid! " a tear fell down her rosy cheeck.

It made me feel real bad, how I reacted, what I said. _Oh no._ Tears continued to fall down as she continued talking " I know no one cares about me! Everybody wants me gone as usual! It's just I realized everything! I feel bad for trying to be good, nice, kind when no one else is to me! Do you even know what is it like beigna leftout!?" her voice cracked from all the crying. I felt like her whole heart cracked, broke, and all because of me!

" I-I'm sorry. I-" I tried to apologize.

She just sighed and continued " Maybe you are, but it's too late now, yeah it is! " I felt so bad and so ashamed of myself. What have I done!? It feels like I killed her.

" I'm too broken to be fixed. I'm hurt! Don't you understand!? I'm HURT! " her voice was louder than ever before, " It's so nice being you, isn't it? Everyone loves you, cares about you. I've got this thing... anxiety. I'm sorry but I can't control it! It's not my fault! There's no help. I am a burden for all you! I'm better off dead! "

I watched her completely shocked. She's never been liek this before. " You're not!" I started crying as well. I sat down in front of her.

" No one wants me, they'd all left me without hesitation! Jane thinks exactly that about me! Every time I look at her eyes, I can see her wishing I was gone. It's so horrible. Everyone who's ever cared about me is gone! So what's the point in going on!? Huh?" she got up and started searching for something underneath her bed.

I wiped off my tears and got up on my legs. I coughed a little and slowly started approacing her.

" S-Sarah? What a-" she turned to me with a gun in her hands. It was the one she found under the cabin long ago, where I taught her how to use it. She slowly started to place it near her head. Suicide. I have to stop her immediately!

" Sarah please don't! I'm sorry, I-I woke up and said stupid stuff. It was all my fault! It's not a solution. "

She just said " How come? isn't this what everybody wanted? Jane thinks it's for the best?"

I shook my head while tears fell down my face, again. It was all my damn fault! I'm so stupid, I said the same stupid stuff to Kenny after he lost Sarita! I loved Sarah, she was my friend! She couldn't leave just like that. I promised her to be with her, to be her friend, until the end. This can not be the end. No way!

" No I beg you Sarah. We're friends, remember? I care about you, I-I love you, I care about you! You can't die! We'll fight together. We'll raise together our little brother Aj, right? We'll be together, just, don't leave yet. " I sobbed until I felt warm hands around me. It was Sarah.

She threw her gun to the floor and closed her eyes. I hugged her back tight and smiled " I-I'm s-sorry Sarah. " I apologized knowing what have I done.

" M-me too Clementine. I-I'll try to stay strong. B-but-" she pulled herself from the hug and wiped her tears. " Promise you won't leave me. "

I promised her immediately " O-of course i won't! We are friends, like sisters!"

She smiled, for a short time, then she closed her eyes and punched her head. She let out a deep sigh, and then she hit the floor with her leg. That probably made those sounds, but I wasn't sure. And what's happening to her?

Before I could ask her anything she said " C-Clem could you leave? I-I'm tired, I need a rest." I nodded and looked at her for the last time "Good night." She didn't reply. She was acting little strange.

Just as I was walking to my couch to go sleep I saw a figure going down the stairs. It was Jane.

" What are you doing this late? " she rubbed her neck and yawned.

" I could ask you the same. " I smirked.

She shook her head " Some weird sounds woke me up. I came here to check it out. Do you know what was that about? " She placed her left hand on the hip.

" Well that would be me and Sarah... talking." she looked towards the Sarah's room "She felt bad.. and sad, so I tried to talk to her. First it didn't go very good. "

She sighed and harshly replied " I already told you, she isn't gonna change. She just... isn't for this world."

I brushed her off " How would you know? She'll be okay. "

" You're acting just like Kenny. I know it Clem... Jamie was the same, just let her be."

" Stop comparing Sarah to her! She isn't Jamie! No one is!"

"Well she's just slowing you down!"

" How can you be like that!? She wanted to die because of people like you! She even tried to do it Jane! So stop!"

Jane's expression suddenly changed. She probably felt bad. " S-she tried to do it?"

I nodded "So change your behavior and opinion on her. " Her face fell down and that was when I left.

_"What a mess" _I thought to myself while getting back to sleep. I let out a deep sigh and soon fell asleep.


	2. The Wrong Neighbourhood

The second part is here. The bold senteces are from Evanescence's song My Immortal.

* * *

><p>I woke up on my couch to see rays of the sun calmly go thorugh a bruised window. I didn't need much time to get awaken, well at least in the apocalypse. I decided to peek through the window a little because I felt good today. I could see few streets, empty. No people laughing and talking, no dogs chasing cats, no sound of children's games and their loud voices. There was nothing at all. Not even walkers. I saddened at the memory of my parents and all the friends I've met, before and after this mess. Nothing and no one could replace them. All we do is fight to survive one more day. Day full of loss, sadness, anger, worry, missing. We kill each other, steal, only to live one more day, alone. <strong>This wounds won't seem to heal, <strong>ever**. There's, just too much that time cannot erase. **Even when I'm surrounded with people, I still feel alone, lonely. I decided to stop thinking and getting myself sad, so I headed to the kitchen. My stomach growled. Everyone was already there so I'm the last one to wake up.

"Mornin' young lady." Kenny gave me a smile, but he was still broken. How could you blame him? After all the shit he's been through I don't blame him. It's true he sometimes overreacts, but it's what it is. AJ gives him hope, hope he desperately needs to keep going on.

"Good morning everyone." I smiled and sat down on the only empty seat left.

"We're low on food, so we've gotta make a run 'round." Mike said, seems like I came in the middle of some discussion.

I nodded realizing very soon we all are gonna be hungry, and especially little Alvin.

"But not all of us should go. I mean, hey, this place is warm, in the neighbourhood with almost no walkers, it's exactly what we need all this time, peace and rest! We can't bring everyone outside and risk everthing we've got." everyone agreed with Kenny. "I'll take care of the baby along with injured Bonnie who needs rest. Jane you up to go?"

I remembered when we all tried to run from dozens of walkers, few days ago, and Bonnie accidently got stuck in the iron fence. Mike immediately helped her and she started bleeding. It was a pretty big wound so she needed a rest.

She confirmed " So me and Mike should go. It's a nice day, Clem could tag along as well." She looked at me and waited my answer.

"I'm ready."

Sarah all of sudden joined " C-Can I go too?"

Silence.

"Um, if you want to. But you've gotta be prepared." I said. She nodded and cheerfully ran to heer room to get ready.

(...)

I didn't really think it was a good idea for Sarah to join us ony possibly "dangerous mission", but she had to grow up eventually. I had to trust her, I just had to, for her own sake.

Us four were walking together down a road in "our" neighbourhood. No one really felt the need for talk, so there was silence. I was mostly focused on out surroudings. Right next to me was walking Sarah, wearing a purple backpack. It was empty and it was waiting on our new supplies. Sarah looked absent. She was blinking very fast and her eyes were wide opened.

"Are you okay?" I asked her while going back on the last night.

She gout out her thoughts and turned to me "O-Oh, um, yeah. Thanks."

Not so convinced with her being "okay", I brought up last night's sounds. They still confused me.

"So, were you making those sounds? They were pretty loud, you know. And you were acting a little strange. I'm just worried, Sarah."

She opened her mouth, dry from thirst, trying to say something. I kept looking at her, then she finally said "Clem I have to-"

I patiently waited on her to explain, but someone's shouting cut her off.

"Hey you! Come here you shits!" deep male voice yelled just across the street we were walking.

I could see he was pretty tall, and young, maybe in his mid twenties. He had a rifle, similar to Lilly's, tied to his gloves, which were leaving his fingers free. Piercing greenish eyes looked at us full of anger. Seems like we came in the wrong neighbourhood. We should've been more careful.

We all immediately started running as fast as we could, while following Jane's directions which mostly were in silent whispers "Here! Turn right! Left, now! Don't fall behind! C'mon!"

We have kept running and right and left, through the bushes, behind the houses, everywhere we could. After a while, after hearing same man's yelling, who seemed to be real close to us, we've come to unlocked house and we decided to hide in it. It was Jane's idea. Jane swiftly closed the doors and we searched somewhere to hide. Upstairs, I found some closet full with clothes, bags and God knows what other stuff. A perfect place to hide. I was, well still pretty small, so I had no problem hiding. I grabbed my old gun, the one Lee gave me long ago and taught me how to use it. Damn, I miss him so much. I spotted Sarah through a small opening I made, standing in the middle of the room, nervous as always. I sighed and fastly invited to come hid with me. We waited hoping no one would come across.

Sarah whispered under our over "Where are Jane and Mike? Are they safe?"

"I'm not sure, but they'v got weapons to protect themselves."

"I-I'm scared Clem. My daddy told me, he'd bring me back to cabin, where is the rest of the group! We've gotta hurry. Y-you can come too." After those words, silence flew in the air.

She, she was still thinking about Carlos and the cabin? I thought she was better! Carlos was right when me told me how different she is, from everyone else, how would she cease to function. I didn't think it was this bad. This is really bad. Maybe it was some kind of dreaming, maybe she was alright? I'm scared, yes I am. Is it maybe one of those disorders, i can't remember the name, but i think I knew a person, just like that.

I gasped in terror but she continued her talking about Carlos " What, you don't wanna come? Why? Is it because you don't like my dad? B-But he's not bad, right? He is near us and he is nice and kind!"

She started to be nervous and gasp when someone opened the doors of house. They were probably searching for us! Jane made some time in the hurry to tell me that she saw an opening from this camp. But we were supposed to leave after they get further from us. Not a single sounds was supposed to be heard. And that was the problem. Sarah.

Footsteps were slow and each time closer to us. I prayed it could all be good. The door of the bedroom we were hiding opened. My heart was beating like crazy. I held my breath. Sarah was basically shaking so I decided to hold her hand to calm her down a little. I closed my eyes expecting to be found and killed. Or worse, like on St. John's dairy, or Carver's. Surprisingly, Sarah didn't make a single sounds. The doors closed and I let a sigh of relief. Finally. Sarah and I got out of cover and we soon saw Jane and Mike. We all were afraid.

Jane was the first one to say a word after everything " So now, we've got to sneak around until we see the path's clear. Follow me, don't stop! Okay?" we all nodded in silence " I saw an opening very near, we'll have to jump the fence. And yeah, there's, from what I could see, a high ground just next to fence, they probably use it to get to the orher side of fence, since walers can't jump for shit. We make a quick run and disappear! No need for attention! Grab your weapons and get the hell outta this crappy place!"

Nobody said anything, rather we followed Jane. I kinda admired her for coming so fast with good plans and keeping her head calm.

"Now-RUN! Jane said making her position to perfectly jump gray fence.

Suddenly, I heard the same deep male voice from before. I turned around only to see that man holding Sarah and keeping his rifle against her.

She panicked and started crying " Dad! Nooo! Come back! Please!"

Sarah screamed her lung off while shaking her head, her closed eyes covered with her messy raven hair.

The man with the rifle looked at me and spoke in his disturbing harsh voice "Y'all want your friend here, come and surrender! Now! Otherwise you'd feel real sorry if I kept her, huh."

My legs started running towards her but Jane's loud voice from back stopped me "Clem,no! The guards!"

I saw dozens of people headed towards us. All guarded and running. Sarah fastly bit the man's hand causing him to throw the heavy rifle and making him curse because of bleeding. She was running, but a loud piercing sound made me lose control of things. The last thing I remember is Jane's voice "No!"


	3. What Kind of Help?

I was six when my mum first sent me to go buy groceries, alone. She said I had to grow up and learn how to become independent.

"You have to buy 2 packs of milk, eggs and green tea for your dad, he got sick even if it's middle of summer. So do you know what to buy Clementine? Don't come to me with empty hands and "I forgot, sorry" excuse." I wasn't really paying much attention on my mother's lecturing.

I was rather checking if my favourite yellow dress was clean. Buying things alone was a piece of cake, right? I handed my hand to my mum waiting for ger to give me money, I actually saw that from my cousin Theo, he does that often. He was around thirteen years old so I guess it was nothing inappropriate .

When mum's eyes fell down to my waiting, empty hand, she smiled and searched for the money "Oh you little missy, here you go."

Now I had fifteen dollars. It felt nice holding it, and I felt powerful. Mum noticed my expression and sighed "Don't you buy some barbie doll or sweets Clem. At least not this time."

I tried to make my puppy dog eyes but she just ignored it "Nuh-uh, not working this time."

I let out an angry sigh wishing I could buy myself watercolours, because my old ones are almost gone, or a helicopter on controllers. But I think my dad will buy it for my birthday, which is on August 29th.

"The cashier has to give you back 2.50 dollars. Don't make 'em fool you 'cause you're a little girl." I proudly nodded and then she knelt down to reach my size. " Bye sweetie." she kissed me on my forehead and I smiled leaving the house.

The store was few streets away.

I was almost here when I saw a boy from my neighbourhood crossing the street, so in any second he'd be on side of road where I am. I rolled my eyes when I realized it was Thomas, a twelve years old who'd always make fun of me. I hated when he'd laugh at me, I would just get angry and embarrassed.

I turned my head away and walked towards the store. But of course he had to stop me "Where ya goin' little cowgirl?"

He's kept calling me like that since I fell off a wooden horse on a playground. Truth to be told, I did try to be "cool" because almost everyone else was older than me. I decided to ignore him, once again in my life, but he punched a little my right arm.

"Ouch! Leave me alone you dork!"

He kept his serious face on until he all of sudden tried to scare him. I groaned a little, so he like always started laughing off "Hahahaha! A little fish! Scared!"

I sighed and reached the store. Above the front doors there was placed a shining red sign "Jessica". She was my mother's friend, and she owned the store even though she'd work sometimes there as well.

I put my strength in pulling the glass doors. As I entered a little bell ringed. I saw a boy, probably around seventeen years old, he obviously worked at the cash register. He kept looking at me until I finally remembered "Oh, good evening."

The boy just smiled at me and I blushed a little. I immediately began searching groceries I needed while checking out some interesting and cool stuff. When I finally finished I walked up to the cash register. No one was there, so I had to wait.

I noticed some strange girl who kept, staring at me! _Weird!_ I felt uncomfortable being in the centre of attention. The girl, from what I saw, had black hair tied in a ponytail, and big gray eyes. She was wearing real black clothes on her. Maybe I've seen her somewhere.

The boy from earlier came so I put my stuff and gave him the money I had. After a while he gave me back 2.50 dollars. _That's exactly what my mum said! That's good._ I thanked him and left the store. I walked a little until I felt someone's hand tapping me on my left shoulder. My eyes widened at a sight of girl from before. I didn't really like her, especially her being _a strange stranger_.

_"Don't talk much to the strangers! They can be very dangerous, honey!" _mum's voice repeated itself in my confused head. _Keep calm Clem!_ I encouraged myself.

"U-Um, what's your name little girl?" she asked while looking kind of scared.

I was real scared, being all by myself, on the street, stranger talking to me! What if she robs me? Or kidnapps me? Hurts me? I did not want that.

"Sorry I don't talk to strangers. Bye." I swiftly turned around and sped up my pace hoping she wouldn't come again. I wanted to get home as soon as possible.

But the girl didn't lay off " No-no-no! Please! Sorry. I'm just lonely. I won't hurt you! I swear!"

"Oh. But I'm younger than you, a lot younger." I kind of felt bad for her so I decided to give her, um, a chance? Even if my mother told me not to.

"Well, like I said, I feel real lonely. You do seem like a nice kid. I-I-I am Cristal."

We started walking together, at slow pace.

"Where do you live?" I asked her, after all, I had to check some stuff about her.

Cristal waited a bit and then answered my question " O-Oh, just few streets away f-f-from here."

Few minutes passed and I could see my house from here.

"Can, can I ask you something? It, it's more like, like a favour, you know? Your mother, Diana, she's, well a doctor and I tought if you could ask her about some medicine I really really need. Well, you better not, forget it. Is there any way for you to get me-" I was carefully listening, but I still didn't understand what she meant. She wanted me to get some medicine I don't even know about? Why? She mentioned earlier about some disease she had, but I'm not sure.

A loud shout could be heard not far from here "Clementine, home, now!"

It was my mum. She sounded really angry so I must be in some big trouble! I wanted to say goodbye to Cristal but I saw my mum approaching both of us. I waved to Cristal but mum took my hand and headed home. My arm hurt, and turning around I saw Cristal crying and saying "I-I didn't hurt her! Please! I need help!" Soon she disappeared from my sight. Why was she crying and saying that stuff? And why was my mum so mad at me? I haven't done anything wrong, well maybe except the strangers talk stuff, but I swear she was nice!

When we came home she immediately started yelling "What were you doing with her!? I tould you not to talk to strangers!"

"S-She was nice and lonely! I wanted to leave but she started talking about some help she needed and m-medicine 'cause she's ill.."

Mum turned around looking at me like I killed someone "Medicine?! Ill!? She was filling your head with nonsense stuff! You shouldn't have talked to her! Cristal's...different"

"You knew her?"

Mum calmed down a bit and knelt down to me "Look honey, Cristal, she-she has some problems. You should not come near her. Okay?"

She gently crossed my cheeck with her warm long fingers. I nodded and hugged her tight "She seemed nice. You're a doctor, why can't you help Cristal?"

She didn't say a word.


End file.
